


【VIXX93】包裹的主人

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	【VIXX93】包裹的主人

包裹的主人

# cp93  
#金元植生日賀  
#快遞小哥植  
#微微癡漢(?)

下午5:30分準時的那個人又出現在三樓陽臺上，金元植已經觀察那個好看的男人很久了，生活很規律，每個星期三、星期六會固定在陽台晾衣服，掛出來的衣服看起來都是他自己的，不像是跟女友同住的人。

單身男子一個星期固定洗兩次衣服算是很勤勞了，不過對金元植來說最重要的不是他洗不洗衣服，而是男人每次曬衣服時都會穿著寬鬆的棉衣甚至偶爾是無袖背心，寬大的衣襬隨著風飄揚，偶爾風大一些衣服會貼在那人身上勾勒出他纖細的腰線，金元植猜想那腰身他雙手一握就能握住。

對了，最好的是每當他送完貨經過陽臺下抬頭往上看時，總能看見衣服下那白皙的肌膚，大熱天裡金元植有些口乾舌燥。

金元植喜歡男的、還是個顏控，公寓三樓的漂亮男人實在是太對他的胃口，金元植不只一次妄想過，若是哪一天上那個男人家送貨，在對方開門的瞬間把他推室內，在他驚慌時賭上對方的嘴然後很狠的侵犯對方。

當然此事僅限於他腦內的妄想，實際上他甚至沒上過三樓送貨，他跑了這個小區好幾個月也沒看那男人收過什麼包裹，金元植不經覺得有些可惜，至少能進距離看一下或者給對方交貨時順手摸上對方的手背爽一把也好，可惜上天就是不給他這個機會。

在他盯著樓上曬衣服的人看的失神時突然那男人像是注意到他的視線一般低下頭，在他們對上視線那一剎金元植沒用的立刻轉身拉低帽緣裝做沒事的走回貨車，卻不知道他一直看著的男人遠遠的看著他上車離開後轉身走回室內拿起手機撥打了一組號碼。

「喂，上次和你說的那個人記得嗎?對…又來了，好那就拜託哥給我送吧，嗯……就照你上次給我看的就行。」說完、男人掛上電話轉身拉上落地窗往房間走去。

※

金元植實在沒料到他等了好幾個月終於等到這個機會，他開著貨車的途中不只一次重新確認收件人的地址，確實就是他朝思暮想的那家門號。

李弘彬、這名字也是該死的適合他。

金元植特地安排把其他貨物都先送完，最後才去送那個漂亮男人的貨，時間已經接近晚上，不過因為是夏天天空依然是亮的，氣溫也低到不到哪裡去，站在那扇門前金元植突然感到自己心跳瘋狂加速，不曉得那男人的聲音會是怎麼樣的。

但是只要配上那張臉，不管是怎樣的聲音金元植想都差不到哪裡去。

深呼吸一口氣，金元植慢慢抬起手往電鈴的方向伸去，微微顫抖的手指按下門鈴按鈕:「叮咚。」

「您好，這裡是水母快遞。」

時間一秒一秒的過去，不久金元植聽見室內傳來的腳步聲咚咚的跑來，接著叩一聲門打開了:「快遞?」

意外的有些低沉的嗓音，帶著點特殊的電流感，讓人有些酥麻。

男人……不、現在應該叫他李弘彬，和已往他偷看的一樣，穿著簡單的素衣短褲，遠處看來李弘彬的身材就很修長，沒想到今天靠近一看居然只比他矮一些的樣子，在金元植愣神的瞬間李弘彬已經拉開門站到玄關前，歪了下頭對著眼前像是傻住的快遞說道:「怎麼簽收?」

「啊…啊，這裡，這張單上簽名就可以了。」金元植連忙單手舉著包裹從身上掏出簽收單，又從上衣口袋抽出筆遞給對方，李弘彬接過單子轉身在玄關的鞋櫃上刷刷的簽下名字，金元植就光明正大的盯著他微微彎腰勾勒出的腰線，忍不住又吞了下口水。

「好了，給你。」

「謝謝…來、這是你的包裹李先生。」金元植說著把包裹往前遞，刻意的整隻手捧住包裹，結果如他預想的一樣李弘彬毫無防備的接過包裹，金元植順勢在收回手時撫過對方的手背。

啊......皮膚好滑啊，這是金元植當下的感想，他連忙拉低帽子，即便他腦中已經想像著趁人不注意把他按在牆壁上強吻的畫面:「水母快遞感謝您，希望有機會再為您服務。」

不過金元植完全沒想到，在他想趕緊逃離這個讓自己想入非非的地方時李弘彬會突然叫住他:「啊，你等等。」

轉過身只見李弘彬晃了晃手裡的包裹，又瞄了眼他胸前的名牌對他說道:「你…金元植xi?你能等我驗完貨再走嗎，抱歉我不是很常寄快遞，想確認一下東西沒有問題。」

而後這個漂亮男人似乎又像是怕他嫌浪費時間似的繼續說道:「不然你進來喝杯飲料等我確認吧?天氣這麼熱，我屋裡開著冷氣。」

金元植整個人愣了，不曉得上天這是在給他什麼禮物，天要助長他犯罪大概就是這麼一回事了，鬼使神差的他點了點頭，帶上門跟著轉身往裡頭走去的李弘彬身後來到屋子客廳，途中金元植的眼睛就沒從李弘彬走路時微微扭著的屁股上離開過，直到對方把箱子放在桌上。

「你喝什麼?果汁還是茶?」

「呃…不用麻煩。」回過神金元植擺擺手對著李弘彬說道，李弘彬眨了眨眼等了他一下，也沒推辭反而是勾起嘴角。

「那……我們就來驗貨了?」

「喔好…好，您請。」金元植點點頭裝做慢不經心望向四周，聽見李弘彬拆包裹的聲音才忍不住偷偷往對方的方向看去，這一看不得了，李弘彬剛好彎著腰拆箱子，寬大的領口一覽無遺的直看進對方胸膛。

金元植頓時脹紅了臉想避開，但又忍不住一直偷喵，包裹上似乎纏太多層膠帶了李弘彬有些費勁的撕著，直到金元植有些看不下去，主動掏出身上的美工刀幫他劃了兩下:「你看，只要劃開這兩邊再用力往裡面推。」

金元植做為快遞也是拆過無數包裹，對拆箱這種事情駕輕就熟，三兩下就幫對方搞定，李弘彬似乎還覺得他這技能挺厲害的誇了他兩下，金元植打哈哈的笑著說沒什麼，心裡想到偷看對方吃了這麼多豆腐也該有點回報。

「那我們現在驗貨吧。」李弘彬說著便一把打開箱子，金元植一邊點頭說著好啊你快點吧，卻沒注意到從剛才開始李弘彬一直說著”我們”來驗貨吧，而不是”我”要驗貨了。

所以箱子打開來的那一瞬間，他好像看見什麼應該只有在成人影片中才會出現的奇怪玩具，金元植直接愣在原地，以至於李弘彬從裡面拿出一罐東西一臉認真的端詳時他都沒有反應。

直到李弘彬抬起頭，那張標誌的面孔此刻流露出一股邪惡的微笑，他輕輕一拋把手裡的東西扔往金元植的方向，看著那小快遞傻呼呼的表情起身坐到邊的沙發上微微側著身單手拖著腮幫子。

「啊……啊?」金元植慌慌張張的接住扔過來的東西，有些傻的看著手裡一罐像是乳液的瓶子，抬頭一看他差點把鼻血都噴出來，那個他意淫已久的人居然當著他的面直接把上衣脫了往地上扔，這…這是要幹嘛:「什什…什麼?」

「……你到底會不會啊?」李弘彬一看這小快遞的模樣忍不住在內心翻了個白眼，他衣服都脫了這連暗示都不算根本是明示了，還問什麼呢，他這還不是看對方偷窺他這麼久，想必是對他有意思，有人說同性戀之間雷達特別準，他一看就知道這快遞小哥也喜歡男的，刻意固定時間點都穿著風一吹就撩的衣服站在陽台，就在等這小快遞何時耐不住性子來敲自己門。

可一連等了好幾個月，連李弘彬這種小時後住寺廟裡的人都耐不住性子，特別給他製造了點機會，啥都準備好了就等他開門直接撲上來，結果還要他繞這麼大一圈，現在更是，手裡拿著自己扔過去的潤滑劑還一付傻樣!

李弘彬本以為對方是個情場老手，想來他好久沒發洩還天天被人閃瞎狗眼想跟人約個砲，結果刻意勾引了金元植以為兩人會一拍即合，順利的話發展一下長期砲友也不錯，可李弘彬這個瞬間發現自己大錯特錯。

這人不只不是個他想像中的老司機就算了，根本勘比處男等級，那副模樣一看就是沒跟人上過床，李弘彬嘴角抽蓄了下覺得自己這下賠大了，可衣服都脫了可不能就這樣算了，只好轉個角度，處男也行，他教總行了吧。

於是李弘彬瞇了下眼起身脫下褲子，在金元植尖叫前扯住他的領口伸手把他頭上的帽子拿下扔到一旁自己趴回沙發上回過頭:「你是要不要做啊?」

金元植嚇的低頭看著手裡的東西，又看向眼前已經脫的全身赤裸的人，最後伸手捏了一下自己的臉。

「我…我不是在做夢?」他都快要以為下一秒他就會撞到方向盤上嗑醒，發現這只是自己的一場春夢。

「會用嗎?」沒有理會金元植，李弘彬指了指他手裡的東西說道，金元植低頭一看，這罐東西不曉得是啥上面寫了一堆他沒看懂的英文。

看金元植一臉第一次見到的模樣李弘彬搖搖頭一邊嘆氣一邊爬起來，伸手拿過那罐潤滑化劑拆開包裝，拉過金元植的手在上面擠了一大坨，接著轉身在自己臀部上拍了一下趴好對他說道:「這下總該知道怎麼塗吧?」

「啊…喔，喔!」金元植想著這時後還是先點頭的好，李弘彬終於轉過身他也沒那麼緊張了，忍不住打量起對方光潔的後背，真的……好好看，比他想像中的還好，腰真的好細感覺好像可以圈住，金元植想著忍不住用手比劃了下。

直到手中的液體都快落下才趕緊收回手，把手抬到面前端詳了下有些半透明的濃稠液體，靠近聞了聞好像有些淡淡的香味，所以難道是……乳液?

在低頭看了看李弘彬趴著的姿勢有些像是海邊那些準被塗防曬人的模樣，所以剛剛他拍了拍屁股是……金元植歪著頭思考著雙手搓揉了下手裡的”乳液”，緊張的吞了吞口水然後朝著李弘彬伸出手。

「有你這麼塗的嘛!」當李弘彬感受到臀部傳來一陣冰涼的觸感，先是皺了下眉頭接著感受到金元植直接把潤滑劑抹到他屁股上，對、就像是抹乳液那樣抹，他忍不住額角爆起青筋爬起身，回頭瞪了下對方，結果看金元植還一臉疑惑的舉著手看了看對他說:「這…不是乳液?欸我覺得這挺香的可以塗臉嗎?」

說著甚至有要往自己臉上抹去的動作，李弘彬就差點沒暈過去，扶了下額李弘彬又拿過潤滑劑在自己手上擠了一大坨咬牙切齒的說道:「你給我好好學了。」

說著當著金元植的面坐在沙發上岔開腿，就著沾滿黏稠液體的手指沒入自己身後的穴口，金元植被這香辣的畫面嚇得差點直接用自己黏呼呼的手捂住眼睛。

「嗯…我到底，哈嗯…為什麼遭這種罪。」李弘彬一邊幫自己擴張著一邊看著眼前不知所措站著的男人，要不是每次金元植來送貨時偶爾天氣熱穿著無袖的緊身背心，勾勒出身體的線條，加上那雙又直又長的腿，還有鎖骨上的刺青，種種讓他誤會對方玩很開的元素。

結果、甚至比一個閱片無數高中生還純情。

「呼……差不多了。」舒了口氣李弘彬抽出手指，看著李弘彬自己擴張的全成金元植已經幾乎成了腦袋死機的情況，就是身體還挺精神的，最為明顯的就屬下面直挺挺的兄弟，李弘彬到是對這家伙頗為滿意，就是在褲子遮掩下都能感覺出那是個不小的家伙。

忍不住舔了舔嘴角，李弘彬微微撐起身彎腰從箱子裡撈出了個東西又拋的金元植手上:「會用吧?你要是插錯地方，就換我把它插到你後面!」

金元植回過神來看著手裡仿真的按摩棒連忙狂點著頭:「知道知道!」

說是這麼說，當金元植拿著東西來到李弘彬面前時又突然有些退縮，看了看手裡的東西又低頭看了下李弘彬，這東西……插到身裡不會受傷吧，那裡看起來好窄:「這…會不會受傷啊?」

李弘彬一聽又是要翻白眼，便一下子扯過金元植的領子，另一手直接覆上對方下半身精神的地方揉了又揉，幾乎鼻尖貼著對方低聲說道:「你說它大還是你下面大?」

「啊…嗯，我覺得我應該大一點。」金元植看了看手裡的東西，又回憶了下自己相處了二十餘年的兄弟比較了下回答到。

「那如果連它都插不進去，你就別想幹我。」

此話一出李弘彬滿意的發現金元植下身又脹大了些，牽引著金元植的手扭了扭腰，其實他發覺教個處男完還挺有意思的就比如現在金元植一臉認真又崇拜的看著他把仿真的按摩棒給吞下去，還特別傻的問:「沒…沒事嗎?」

「嗯……品質還行。」不愧是那哥推薦的，李弘彬卻沒想到金元植會在這時後突然像發現新世界一樣看著按摩棒下連著的開關，輕輕一推就打開了震動:「這開關是幹嘛的啊……」

「啊!嗚…哈嗯，等……嗚嗯。」體內突然瘋狂扭動的玩具弄得李弘彬猝不及防的發出呻吟，金元植見對方的模樣先是嚇著的想把開關關起，卻不料反而把強度調到最大檔，李弘彬頓時抓著沙發上的抱枕把臉整個埋到枕頭裡，呻吟聲透過枕頭便成一聲聲低低的悶坑，顯得性感又悶騷。

「沒…沒事吧?!」金元植一看也不知道對方到底是痛苦還是爽的，要關掉也不是要繼續看也不是，微微歪著頭想看李弘彬的狀況，卻沒想到這時那抱著枕頭的人突然把枕頭甩到一旁，扯著他的領子往前拉一口咬上他的唇:「唔!」

其實李弘彬不算太會接吻，在金元植感受起來更像是在被啃，不過因為他本人接吻的經驗更是少之又少無法比較，所以他認為還是挺不錯的，至少李弘彬身上很香，就在金元植幾乎有些沉迷的時後李弘彬瞬間推開他，隱約的金元植聽到他低喊了聲:「……忍不住了。」

接著一陣天旋地轉，金元植發現自己給人落倒在沙發上，李弘彬跨坐在自已身上，臉頰朝紅眼底微微泛著水光，瞇著眼把手探到身下抽出那震動著的按摩棒，抽出時還帶出了體內黏稠的潤滑液，金元植看他隨手把按摩棒扔到地上，接著身手就往自己褲頭扯，金元植不曉得自己為什麼下意識的尖叫了聲身手阻擋，然後在他還沒反應過來時李弘彬就不滿的瞇了下眼，轉身又去那箱子裡撈出了什麼東西。

「抱歉，你現在可不能反悔。」李弘彬說著”喀”一聲，金元植發現對方給自己銬上了手銬，接著便看李弘彬解開自己褲子掏出裡面腫脹的碩大，用帶著薄繭的手套弄了幾下，李弘彬手上還帶著些潤滑液，金元植也忍不住刺激不管是神經上的刺激還是精神上的，性器頂端不斷冒著水，李弘彬一上一下的很快整個脹紅的柱身便泛著水光。

李弘彬跪坐起身把前端對準自己身下的穴口，稍稍磨蹭了下便找準位置慢慢往下坐，不得不說金元植不只身材優秀，身下這巨物也是很值得讚嘆的了，要不是那傻傻的樣子完全就是個天菜。

「啊…哈呃。」即使擴張過剛才還給按摩棒弄了一陣子李弘彬還是吞的有些艱難，額角上都冒出冷汗:「你…還真的很大。」

當金元植下身腫脹的被對方完全納入體內時，金元植真的是死命忍著才沒直接射出來，有一半的原因也是因為李弘彬掐著他的臉頰對他說要是敢秒射今天就讓他精盡人亡，金元植拼命的點頭才換來一線的生機。

「你也稍微…動一下啊。」終於坐到底後李弘彬才好不容易鬆了口氣，緩過來有些不滿的自己開始上下擺動，不過很快因為體內的碩大不停磨蹭過敏感點而有些腰軟，也是…他實在太久沒真槍實戰過，還一來就遇上個沒什麼技術唯一優點只有身材好的。

「這…這樣嗎?」得到聖旨金元植吞了吞口水慢慢的學著自己隨著李弘彬的頻率往上挺腰，當發現自己把對方幹出幾絲呻吟之後終於抓到了些訣竅。

「啊嗯…對，哈呃。」李弘彬配合著扭著腰，金元植直勾勾的盯著那纖細的腰肢在自己眼前一晃一晃的，即使雙手被手銬銬住還是忍不住想試試那腰肢是不是可以被自己一手掌喔。

吞了吞口水，金元植抬起手就著手銬一並握上李弘彬的腰，突然腰上被大掌握住，加上冰冷的鎖鍊磨過下腹，李弘彬敏感的一縮，連帶著後穴也緊縮了下，卻在下一秒他突然瞪大眼睛低頭:「你……」

「呃…我，我我…….」金元植頓時有些結巴的不敢說話，對……他剛才沒用的在李弘彬緊縮的那一下時射了出來。

「我現在限你十分鐘給我硬起來，不然我就把剛才那根插你後面!」

不過話說回來最後金元植光榮的在差點被李弘彬拿按摩棒插之前成功硬起來了，雖然那天金元植還是覺得自己差點精盡人亡，並且他無比慶幸自己今天最正確的選擇就是把其他貨物都先送完這一點，在金元植昏死在沙發上前一刻他是這樣想到的。

果然…美人都是危險的。

end


End file.
